1. Technical Field
This application relates to an event driven architecture and, in particular, to an event driven architecture that autodiscovers customer premise equipment and makes content credentials available to the customer premise equipment when the event driven architecture processes an autodiscovery event.
2. Related Art
In order to receive substantive content from a telecommunication service provider, customer premise equipment typically requires content credentials that authorize the customer premise equipment to receive that substantive content. The content credentials are generally issuable by a conditional access system working in conjunction with the telecommunication service provider, and the conditional access system may communicate the content credentials to a data carousel accessible by the customer premise equipment.
However, current telecommunication service providers and conditional access systems typically make the content credentials available on the data carousel at the time of purchase or rental of the customer premise equipment. That is, the telecommunication service provider and the conditional access system make the content credentials available on the data carousel at the time of subscription or purchase of the customer premises equipment. As a data carousel typically has limited storage for storing the content credentials, current conditional access systems allocate a limited time for which the content credentials are available. Current implementations lead to a waste in resources and an inefficient use of the data carousel when the customer premise equipment does not retrieve the content credentials within the allocated time (e.g., because the purchaser does not install the equipment in a timely manner after purchase). Hence, a more efficient system that provides the content credentials to the customer premise equipment is needed.